


Assistance

by sylph_feather



Series: Phanniemay 19 [17]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Family, Gen, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2019, Sibling Bonding, fav character, pm 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: Even if Danny doesn’t know Jazz knows about Phantom... she still wants to help.





	Assistance

Knowing her brother was “that ghost kid” that had been making the news some was  _ weird,  _ to say the least. That didn’t mean it didn’t explain things, though— Jazz was surprised by just how much it explained, really. It explained the weirdness of the portal randomly working after Danny was injured nonspecifically (and not visually injured, either), his suddenly tanking grades, and his weird disappearances.

Previously, Jazz had guessed “the accident” had impaired Danny’s mental functions and mood— or he was just lazy (though that still was a rather abrupt change in character). Now, she had a piece of the puzzle she’d never considered… and she was seeing it  _ everywhere.  _

Everytime Phantom was thrown into a building, she winced— even when he simply floated back up again. She winced harder when it was her parents doing the throwing with their inventions.

Later, she wouldn’t question the odd bruising, just like she never questioned the bags under his eyes. Jazz had tried offering direct help, but it only resulted in Danny being flighty and tense, so she quit that.

But that left her wondering— how  _ could  _ she help? After fretting through several of Phantom’s hard fights, Jazz settled on an indirect method; she supplied Danny with a dinner those nights, prodding him to eat despite his tiredness, and kept his not-so-secret first aid kit under his bed stocked with the best materials.

Jazz also made sure to stop harassing him over grades, instead acting more supportive and tutor-like. She even encouraged him to have fun over school when Danny looked particularly stressed— though it felt inherently wrong to do so, even if it was what he needed.

Danny… Danny was confused by all this, to say the least. 

After the Spectra incident, he kept eyeing her new attitude as though waiting for a flip. 

Jazz just laughed privately at him, and kept helping him, internally filing how she’d make fun of him once he decided to tell his secret. 


End file.
